


Dean Is Out Of Character

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: SPN Crack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contractor!Cas, Doctor!Dean, M/M, Meta, No sexual content is actually there, Spanking Mentioned, This is unedited bc i really don't give a fuck, i think....?, it's just mentioned, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Dean thinks pink lace is the new black.</i>
    <br/>
    <i>For that, Castiel is always sure to give him a whack.</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Because Castiel is also mean,</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Although he loves the color of Dean's eyes- green.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Just a poem about Dean being out of character, as the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Is Out Of Character

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment. :D
> 
> This is a poem guys and it does not make sense. That's all you need to know about it. Dean wears panties and I wrote something stupid on it. Hahaha. Sorry.
> 
> Something to note: Dean is not actually a menace, Castiel is not actually mean, and I'm not actually a lesbian. Bye.

Let's, for a moment, imagine,

Dean is out of character.

That his eyes are bright green,

But he himself is a specter.

Not a dead man,

But a menace of a living man.

 

_(It's not for lack of trying that I can't rhyme._

_It's just that I don't have time._

_It's the fourteenth of February,_

_And I've got no valentine.)_

 

On with the poem-

_(I hope you think "dayum.")_

 

So,

Let's go!

 

Dean is a jerk,

Who doesn't know how to twerk!

Actually, Dean's not a jerk.

He just does too much work.

Which tests his patience,

So he screams at his patients.

 

He is a doctor.

He's in love with a contractor,

Whose name is Castiel.

He often plays with Cas' D, (i.e. a protractor.)

 

Dean likes lace,

As pretty as his face.

But that's not saying much,

Because his face is prettier. As such,

He doesn't care.

But that's not fair,

(Is it?)

(No it's not, you little shit!)

 

He sometimes wears pretty panties,

Those actually suited for parties.

They're pretty, lacy, bright pinks,

But they're black, he always thinks.

 

It's because there's a twist.

A huge plot twist!

 

Now, the twist is that....

.....

......

.......

........ Dean never wears a hat.

Oh, no, that's not the twist.

I wish it was, but alas, it's not.

Your logic and mine cannot co-exist,

It seems that your brain needs to be shot!

 

_(I'm sorry, I just wanted to rhyme,_

_Did I not tell you I was running out of time?)_

 

Here's the twist:

_(Which you wish you could blacklist.)_

 

Dean is colorblind,

He can't see the exact shade of his behind.

Therefore he doesn't know he's cute,

Or that his ass is a beaut.

 

_(I can't rhyme,_

_GOSH, I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!_

_No, I'm not the rabbit from Alice In Wonderland._

_I just wanna make this poem grand.)_

 

But really, Dean should know,

That his disobedience will earn him a strike,

On his ass which is white as snow.

(That's why he doesn't see the color, you tyke.)

 

But Cas should know,

That way he shouldn't go.

That all those spanks are useless,

If his chaps can't be assless.

 

_**Me [shrewd like Antony] -**  That doesn't make sense, but does anything?_

_**Y'all [influenced like the Romans] -**  No, nothing, SM306, NOTHING!_

_**Me [self-congratulatory] -** I should be a poet, no?_

_**Y'all [aghast/horrified] -** No...? NO? NOOOOOO! :'C  **[devastated]**_

 

Dean thinks pink lace is the new black.

For that, Castiel is always sure to give him a whack.

Because Castiel is also mean,

Although he loves the color of Dean's eyes- green.

 

**_~*~The End, Dean's As Straight As A Bend~*~_ **

 

_This has 400 and 99 words,_

_Now I’mma go and watch birds._

_(I meant girls._

_Really, some of them are pearls.)_

_For now I shall watch chicks_

_Even though I have a greater predilection for dicks._

_Or you could call it an adDICKtion_

_Or just simple affection._

 

**_~!!~ The Actual End ~!!~_ **

**_~!!~_ ** **_I hope that you know by now that Dean's not at all straight ~!!~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read this. :')
> 
> Written for [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com)


End file.
